Generally, washing machines are classified into a pulsator type tub-rotating washing machine, a drum type washing machine, a laundry dryer for drying washed laundry, and the like.
In the various washing machines, a control panel having input buttons, rotary knob, display device and the like for controlling the washing machine are provided to a front case of the washing machine.
A general type washing machine among the above-explained washing machines is explained with reference to the attached drawings as follows for example.
For this, a configuration of a general type washing machine according to a related art is explained as follows.
FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a washing machine according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a control panel assembly 2 having input buttons 6, a rotary knob 3, a display window 4 for displaying a remaining time and the like is installed at an upper part of a body case 1 configuring an exterior of a washing machine according to a related art. And, a drum (not shown in the drawing) is provided within the body case 1 to communicate with a door provided to a front side of the washing machine.
FIG. 2 is a diagram of a pair of washing machines according to a related, in which a pair of the washing machines are stacked on each other.
Referring to FIG. 2, a pair of washing machines according to a related art are stacked on each other to utilize a space efficiently.